


Libertad

by c123



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Beach Sex, M/M, lincoln/michael - Freeform, prison break - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c123/pseuds/c123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lincoln y Michael disfrutan de su libertad en la playa. SEXOO!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Libertad

**Author's Note:**

> Empecé escribiendo esto pensando en escribir algo tierno donde Linc pensase en la suerte que tenía de estar libre y tener a Michael con él, pero acabó siendo sexo xD .
> 
> Acabo de leer que a Wentworth le gustaría volver a hacer Prison Break y que la cadena Fox ha parecido interesadaa en ello y estoy alucinando ahora mismo. Y estoy soñando ahora mismo con poder ver en unos meses que realmente vayan a hacerlo y creo que si los fans ponemos interes -y porque necesitamos un final verdaderamente feliz- acabarán retomando la serie, así que esta es mi aportación para que vean que el fandom sigue ahi esperando por ellos.

Lincoln puede oír el rumor de las olas desde donde está sentado, y el olor a sal inunda sus pulmones. Mira el cielo, maravillado por cómo este es iluminado por las estrellas. Maravillado en sí con todo, para ser exactos. Aún no puede creer que se encuentre aquí: sentado en una butaca delante de una cabaña que es suya, en una playa perdida de Panamá, disfrutando de una cerveza fría. Libre.  
Oye los suaves pasos acercarse a él antes de sentir su mano en el hombro, apretando ligeramente. Se gira y ahí está Michael las comisuras de su boca ligeramente alzadas, en una expresión relajada. Lincoln sonríe de inmediato, y no le pasa desapercibido que la camisa blanca que Michael lleva es suya. La brisa nocturna acaricia con suavidad su rostro; Michael siempre ha sido el friolero de los dos, y al ser de Lincoln, la camisa le queda holgada y cubre la mitad de sus muslos, y Linc nota cómo la ya conocida sensación de sobreprotección corre por sus venas, embargando su cuerpo por completo. Siente la necesidad de abrazarlo, sujetrlo entre sus brazos y resguardarlo ahí; protegerlo de todo el mal que hay en el mundo. 

-Ven aquí -dice. 

Sostiene el brazo que aún reposa sobre su hombro y tira de él, sentando a Michael sobre su cintura, descansando su espalda contra su pecho. Sonríe, encantado al notar a Michael derretirse y relajarse inmediatamente contra él.  
Michael se aferra a sus brazos, contento de ser abrazado. Lincoln siente la excitación crecer de inmediato en su cuerpo, embriagado por la aceptación y confianza absoluta e inmediata de Michael en él. Siempre dispuesto, siempre ansioso por más de Linc. Lincoln siente esa necesidad reflejada en sí mismo.  
Besa su cuello suave, y su pecho se calienta ante el suspiro que escapa de Michael, quien se pega más a su pecho y estira el cuello para darle más acceso. Linc lo complace: sigue besando, deja un camino de húmedos besos bajo su oreja, disfrutando de cómo el menor se retuerce en su contra.

-Linc -suspira y tira de su brazo, incitándole a acariciarlo; pidiéndole más.

Lincoln acaricia su cintura antes de colar sus manos bajo su camisa. Toca su estómago, disfrutando de cómo la tersa piel tatuada se cotrae bajo su tacto. Sube una de sus manos hasta un rosado pezón, retorciéndolo con cuidado, para luego acariciarlo con suavidad. Michael gime, su espalda arqueándose en busca de más contacto. Sigue besando su sensible cuello, calentando su cuerpo, hasta que el menor se gira en busca de sus labios.  
Se besan apasionadamente, sus lenguas enredándose en una danza sensual. Pero el mayor no detiene sus caricias, al contrario, las incrementa. Desabrocha los pantalones de Michael e introduce su mano dentro. Michael jadea, pero Lincoln continúa besando sus labios. 

-Linc -gime, aferrado al brazo que está en sus pantalones. 

Lincoln sigue acariciando a su hermano, una de sus manos apretando su pezón y la otra masajeando su dura erección. La acaricia con la presión justa, rozando con su dedo pulgar el gande de esa forma que tiene a Michael lloriqueando.

-Lincoln, y-ya... quiero... -trata de decir entre jadeos. Se vuelve hacia delante de nuevo y ssemueve en movimientos circulares sobre su cadera, tentándolo. Y eso no hace nada por aliviar la tensiòn en los pantalones del mayor.  
-¿Qué quieres Michael? -susurra roncamente en su oído, haciendo a Michael jadear y erguir su espalda.  
-Qui... Te quiero a ti, Linc -lloriquea, distraído por la boca de Lincoln haciendo maravillas en su nuca, erizando los pelos ahí. 

Lincoln sonríe con su boca aún ahí, detiene sus caricias y desabrocha sus pantalones, bajándolos solo lo necesario. Michael se encarga de quitarse los suyos, y se sienta de nuevo sobre él, rozando su endurecido pene contra su trasero, suspirando por la agradable sensación.  
El mayor detiene su movimiento, acaricia su trasero con ambas manos e introduce con delicadeza un dedo en su interior. El menor se mueve hacia atrás, envisitiéndose contra el dedo. Michael está elastico de la noche anterior así que no tarda en estar preparado.  
Escupe en su mano, y se acaricia a sí mismo para lubricarse antes de introducirse en el calor apretado de Michael. Ambos jadean por la sensación, mientras Lincoln comienza a moverse despacio, moviéndose más veloz incitado por los jadeos perdidos de Michael, complacido por cómo Michael -que suele ser controlado- se deja hacer, murmurando incoherencias mezcladas con su nombre, completamente perdido por el placer y confiando con todo su ser en Lincoln, seguro de que no va a causarle el más mínimo daño. Y eso le enciende más que nada.  
Lincoln reanuda los besos, dejando húmedas huellas sobre su espalda y hombros. Los gemidos de Michael cambian y Lincoln puede sentir en cada reacción de su cuerpo que está cerca. Agarra sus muslos, elevándolo y girándolo para que estén cara a cara. Michael se aferra a él, aferrándose a su cuello y hombros; entierra sus dedos en la carne mientras le besa, arequeando la espalda cuando se corre, cálidos chorros llenando sus pechos.  
Lincoln aprieta la espalda llena de dibujos, pegando su pecho al suyo, como si pudiese hacerlos uno con el simple poder de su empeño; su otra mano en su cadera, guiándola. Lincoln se corre un instante después soltando un gruñido, incitado por la calidez de su interior apretándolo. 

Permanecen así por lo que parecen horas, abrazados, disfrutando de la calidez del cuerpo del otro, Michael con su cabeza enterrada en su cuello, rozando su nariz contra este, mientras el mayor acaricia su espalda con cariño y besa su cabeza, mientras el suave rocío de la noche acaricia sus pieles.  
Disfrutando de la libertad de poder amarse.


End file.
